


And He Fell For The Silence

by WhenIFindLoveAgain



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: British Comedy, British English, British Slang, Classical Music, Comedy, Dating, Drinking, F/M, Funny, Happy, M/M, Music, Muteness, Nervousness, Party, Partying, Swearing, Sweet, Talking, Warm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:59:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27696614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenIFindLoveAgain/pseuds/WhenIFindLoveAgain
Summary: Choi Seungcheol takes great anxiety over setting his friend Joshua Hong up on a date with another friend, Yoon Jeonghan, but, it's the matter of Joshua been mute due to premature birth complications that stresses Seungcheol. In a hilariously loose-mouthed night, Seungcheol fights tooth and nail to keep order in his house, and, of Jeonghan's level of seductive charisma
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Hong Jisoo | Joshua, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan, Lee Jihoon | Woozi/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	And He Fell For The Silence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fantasyhamster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasyhamster/gifts).



> This work is for @Fantasyhamster ,whom I owe an apology :)) As you know, the first time I featured muteness in a work was in, I FOUND PEACE IN YOUR SILENCE, and, I had it in the form of not a neurologic condition, as such matter as the brain as a organ, not the mind, but as the result of complications of premature birth, where, it's more deformation of the internal structure of the throat and chest rather than the brain. Writing that work took so much energy out of me, and, to be honest, your comments were the few examples if good favour I had on the work; I think there was too much original focus on it for most people who would have read it. But, I hope I can make amends in some way by making this work for you :) I can leave it as the one text or can continue it on if you like. It's really been an embarrassment to me that I forgot about that work, I FOUND PEACE IN YOUR SILENCE. As a result, even though I created it and put so much effort into it, I have no connection left with it; it's almost like it's not mine, so great is the sense. However, this work is largely the same; Joshua's muteness is caused in the same manner, and, this work holds a similar context. I hope you enjoy this <3

"Remember that he can't speak." Choi Seungcheol reminded friend Yoon Jeonghan as Jeonghan drove to Seungcheol's house where he was meeting a friend of Seungcheol's, and, for him, tonight, a date in Joshua Hong. "And don't bring up why he can't speak. It happened when he was a baby; his throat and stuff. He's not peculiar, nothing in the head."

"I know that." Jeonghan soothingly answered. He knew for a fact that Seungcheol would be hiding somewhere in his three story Edwardian terrace, a home inherited from his deceased and childless Godfather, the poor man having been diagnosed with bowel cancer eight years before, and, as well as that, the mute Joshua Hong had the sonic hearing of a bloody bat. 

"So don't forget." Seungcheol told Jeonghan.

"I promise I won't forget, Cheol." Jeonghan promised. "Where are you now? Are you hiding in an airing cupboard or out on the balcony?"

"No, I'm in the drawing room." Seungcheol had always insisted on calling the rooms of his Godfather's house by their proper names. The house was extroadinairly big, and, Jeonghan had oftened asked Seungcheol while he didn't sell it for a modern home somewhere else in the city.

"It's worth three and a half million pounds and Reg was always better to me than my actual fucking Dad was, I can't sell it, Han, even when the 1960's pipes are creaking everytime a tap is turned on or it's stinking hot in the summer because there's no air con." Was Seungcheol's reply. Jeonghan knew if he had that home he would cling to it over the money value, not the sentimentality, but, he was still human. He could understand where Seungcheol was coming from.

"Yes, Lord Grantham." Jeonghan grinned, taking a right hand turn and pulling up quickly outside a old house. "Let's finish up this, I can see the glint of the devil in the distance."

"What?" Seungcheol deadpanned.

"The coppers are out up the road with breath test thingies." Jeonghan hurriedly explained.

Seungcheol laughed. 

"Oh, we can't have you getting a ticket then. See you in a minute, mate. Keep it in your pants."

"OH, GET FUCKED!" Jeonghan roared, Seungcheol referencing to him once very drunk and flirting with a thankfully kind police officer - trying to get out of a public drunkness fine - whose kindness made him not fine Jeonghan over been sozzled in public but also not a fine for inapprioate conduct, especially over Jeonghan's comment of wanting to suck him off. 

A few moments later, Seungcheol texted him. 

Strong language from the winner of the National Korean Bitch championships

Jeonghan just about did his nut in his Hyundai.

Little did he know that back in Seungcheol's house, Seungcheol had just told Joshua what he had called Joshua and the slightly younger man had the largest grin on his face. Joshua was in one of the armchairs in the drawing room and Seungcheol was sitting on the couch.

What's Jeonghan actually like? Joshua asked Seungcheol, Seungcheol able to lip-read, especially learned for Joshua, from Joshua. 

"A total bitch." Seungcheol told him, his eyes widening and his eyebrows going up.

Joshua chuckled silently, obviously very happy. I haven't even had the chance of a date in a really long time, he said. I'm really looking forward to this

Seungcheol grinned, clucking his tongue. He got up from the couch in the drawing room and went over to Joshua in the armchair, pressing his mouth for a moment up against Joshua's head. That was another thing Seungcheol learned from Joshua; because Joshua couldn't make sound and respond, he would touch. And that touch was like a promise. Seungcheol ruffled Joshua's hair and went out into the hallway, an uneasy feeling over Jeonghan making his stomach sick.

Don't you dare fuck this up, Seungcheol pleaded over Jeonghan in his thoughts, waiting now at the front door with the decorative stained glass panels amongst the wood, looking for the sight of headlights pulling up at the curb outside the front garden.

Five minutes later, Seungcheol saw those headlights, and, quickly, dashed back up the entrance hall to check on Joshua. Joshua was lying lengthways across the couch in the drawing room listening to Adagio of Spartacus and Phrygia by Aram Khachaturian on Seungcheol's Godfather's 1940's and still miraculously working phonograph, having always been taking care of delicately and lovingly by the now deceased Reg. 

Seungcheol nearly laughed as he opened the front door to Jeonghan. As he did, Joshua's classicla music experienced it's first swell and everything felt like a film, but, the irony was, that piece of music - as far as Seungcheol could remember Joshua telling him - was to do with the death of Sparticus or something.

Jeonghan's expression faltered as he came across the doorstep and heard the music.

Seungcheol let the laughter out, and, nearly pissed himself in doing so. "Oh, get a grip, he was listening to it to relax; he was nervous." Seungcheol left Jeonghan to wait at the front door and then went back into the drawing room. Joshua's eyes opened as Seungcheol looked over him by the back of the couch, arms folded over one another on the back.

"Han's here." Seungcheol told Joshua. Joshua hurried to turn off the music, but, as he did, a hurry string series of violin notes filled the air. Seungcheol started laughing again. "I love the fucking music!" He pointed at the phonograph before clapping his hands. Joshua blushed.

"Sit back down, sit back down," Seungcheol guided Joshua back to the couch and patted his head. He went back out into the entrance hall to Jeonghan. He seized Jeonghan by the neck of his t-shirt and shoved him up against the hall.

"And, for fuck's sake, try and look intelligently attractive without been a total fuck." Seungcheol stucking his finger in Jeonghan's face in a grim warning before shoving him in the direction of the door to the door of the drawing room. Jeonghan had gracefully not stumbled too badly, and, as he came into the drawing room, Joshua looked around behind him, only his neck and face visible for the height of the back of the couch. Jeonghan's face lit up like Paris after dark.

"Hey." Jeonghan took a seat beside Joshua on the couch and Seungcheol sat in the armchair that Joshua had been in before.

Joshua smiled. He mouthed his name, pointing at his chest. 

"Fuck, you're gorgeous." Jeonghan suddenly sighed blissfully.

"YOON JEONG-HAN, OUTSIDE IMMEDIATELY!" Seungcheol screeched with a break in Jeonghan's given name, diving out of the armchair, grabbing Jeonghan by the neck, and dragging him out of the drawing room. All the while, Jeonghan looked lovingly at Joshua who twisted around, silent and searching, wondering what had happened as Jeonghan's feet vanished from the doorway of the drawing room. 

Seungcheol took Jeonghan downstairs to the kitchen and slapped him around the head.

"What part of Josh has only ever had one boyfriend in his life - THE CUNT OF WHICH WHO WENT AND TRIED TO TOP HIMSELF?!" Seungcheol blasted Jeonghan. "For fuck's sake, grow up!"

Seungcheol dragged Jeonghan back upstairs.By the point in time, ever the sleek Jeonghan was getting disheveled. Seungcheol fussed. "Oh, come on, try and look sexually attractive." He muttered, half to himself more than Jeonghan though all his thoughts consisted of Jeonghan and his behaviour, forcefully straightening Jeonghan's t-shirt by yanking down on the hem clutched in his fingertips and smoothing out Jeonghan's blonde hair.

In the drawing room, Joshua was getting nervous. He would quite like to put in his headphones and block everything out, but, his heart was still racing incredibly fast in his chest from what Jeonghan had just said before, and how he had looked at him. Maybe I should just go, he thought. Seungcheol clearly isn't happy with how Jeonghan is being. 

Joshua suddenly felt very sad, largely due to disappointment. Everytime something had to go wrong...

Jeonghan came back into the drawing room, and, it was just him. He smiled bashfully down at Joshua.

"Sorry for blurting out stuff, my brain just left me." Jeonghan apologised.

Oh, ok, Joshua simply said.

"Uh, so..." Jeonghan grinned, chuckling. "Um...what do you do?"

I make films, Joshua answered.

Jeonghan didn't understand.

Joshua's heart broke a bit. He was used to people not understanding, but, he wanted Jeonghan of all people to do so right now. Out of Joshua's line of sight, Seungcheol was keeping an eye on him from the hallway, and, at that minute, was texting friends of his that were also friends of Joshua's; from the moment he had met Joshua, Seungcheol knew that perhaps he had been too protective of him, but, Joshua was the most vulnerable person on Earth, because, apart from being mute, there was a worse thing:

He didn't look like there was anything wrong with him, and, though most people wouldn't understand, it complicated so many things, because, if the world couldn't pick you different from the rest, it just went on it's merry way. As a result, Joshua had been hurt very badly by it. I appreciate it so much, Joshua had once told Seungcheol. You looking after me. I always thought that...the world would look after me better than this, but, it never has, and, apart from you, I don't think it's ever going to

Could you guys come over? Seungcheol texted good mates Minghao, Junhui, Mingyu, Hansol, Jihoon, Seokmin, Soonyoung, Wonwoo, Mingyu, Chan, and Seungkwan. Seungcheol knew texting all of their group was a large ask, but, as he looked again to the drawing room, Jeonghan was just chattering on, and, with every word he said, Joshua was shrinking in on himself. I'm going to need help to clean up the blood once I take an axe to fucking Jeonghan

Minghao and Junhui were the first to arrive only a few minutes later, not being too far away from Seungcheol's home. Both of them were wearing traditional Chinese Changsan's that in the modern Korean sense and distinctly more Anglo-Saxon perception looked distinctly frock-ish.

"We're allowed to go out." Minghao crossed his arms, looking at Seungcheol over the edges of his dark red Lennon glasses. "So not a single fucking comment, understand?"

Junhui meekly came in behind Minghao but waved to Seungcheol. Seungcheol grinned.\par  
He's got you by the balls, mate, Seungcheol mouthed to Junhui. Junhui just shrugged.

"Joshy!" Minghao grinned, going into the drawing room and, hitching the Changsan up again his skinny legs, climbed over the back of the couch and plonked himself directly between Jeonghan and Joshua. Junhui came around the couch and sat between it and the coffee table on the floor. Jeonghan looked at Junhui and Minghao.

"Was it the Chinese Mardi Gras Convention?" He commented. The comment was allowed life for five silent seconds before Junhui directly kung-fu chopped him between his thighs and Minghao did the same, getting him in the neck

"RACIST!" Both young Chinese men shouted as Jeonghan collapsed. Both of the boys attention immediately went to Joshua

"Hey, how you doing?" They cheerfully asked while Joshua clambered over Minghao's lap to make sure Jeonghan was alright. He was coughing violently with watery eyes and red cheeks, moaningly wheezing as he did.

NO! Joshua told off Minghao, slapping him over the head. He climbed off the couch over Junhui and helped Jeonghan up, taking him downstairs to the kitchen. 

Joshua got a packet of frozen peas from the deep freeze in the kitchen and got Jeonghan to press it to his crotch while Joshua got a another packet of frozen vegetables - beans this time - and gave it to Jeonghan to put to his throat. I don't really know what's going on, anymore, wait, I need to go and talk to Seungcheol, this isn't making any fucking sense to me, Joshua excused himself from Jeonghan in the kitchen and went upstairs, trying to bite down viciously the thought rising like bile in his throat in his mind; Jeonghan couldn't understand a single piece of him.

Cheol, what's going on? Joshua went into the drawing room and pulled on the edge of Seungcheol's sleeve, reaching over the back of the couch where he was now sitting on the couch with Minghao and Junhui, the fingertips on Joshua's other hand pressing to Seungcheol's forehead and tipping it back, Seungcheol's mouth opening as he did so, as though in a peculiar form of way, it was a mechanic action instead of a human one.

What are you doing to me? Joshua asked him. 

Seungcheol ducked out of Joshua's touch and shifted around on the couch. "I could tell you were getting nervous with Jeonghan."

Yeah, because you dragged him out the room and screamed at him! Joshua exclaimed.

"Yeah, because it's been nearly a decade since anyone's come onto you and he head-long crashed past that barrier and straight into the "seduce the poor bloke in five minutes" section!" Seungcheol protested.

Joshua paled incredibly. Why the hell did you tell him I was a virgin? He said.

"I didn't say that!" Seungcheol nearly shouted. "No! I wouldn't tell him that! Can you imagine how he'd fucking act if he knew that?" Seungcheol pointed out the doorway to the drawing room. "He'd think he was fucking Casanova, the bastard!"

Minghao and Junhui burst out laughing, nearly helpless.

What are you so agro for tonight? Joshua held out his hands. Seriously, you've gone agro. 

"I'm worried about you." Seungcheol answered. "Is that a crime? No."

"You're like a Dad." Minghao and Junhui remarked simultaneously to Jeonghan. Before Seungcheol could do his hat in, the doorbell rang.

It was Mingyu and Wonwoo. Wonwoo looked absolutely awful with pale, sickly looking greying skin, tired eyes with huge shadows beneath them, and a straight line of mouth in a very big, thick warm black coat with a beanie. It was mid-spring. He came inside without saying anything to Seungcheol, but, Mingyu made up for it.

"Hey, hyung, uh, look, don't go nuts if he's a bit shitty." Mingyu told him, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Mia dumped him last night. He didn't sleep last night or at any time today, and Woo's being throwing up all day - I've been within him since last night, he texted me."

"Jesus fucking Christ." Seungcheol's eyes widened. "Does he need to see a Doctor?"

"Mia needs to die." Mingyu replied. "You know why she dumped him?"

Seungcheol shook his head. 

"She's been screwing someone else behind his back and she told him that she never left him because she thought he might go crazy without her."

Seungcheol scoffed. "Oh, really?" He sneered.

"He hasn't texted her or anything like that." Mingyu added. "Look, I'd better -"

"Yeah, yeah." Seungcheol hurriedly said. Both he and Mingyu went into the sitting room where Wonwoo was tucked up against Joshua on the couch. Wonwoo had always really liked Joshua, but, there had been a lot of pain. It had never really ever been Wonwoo's fault; no one could be punished for trying to hard, especially over someone they loved, but, who just couldn't love them back. All of them had always known it was a hopeless situation, and, Seungcheol sometimes knew that maybe all of them should have been more in Wonwoo's corner. Wonwoo sometimes had the air about him...he was quieter than the rest of them, so, he was always a bit more on the outside. But it had been years. All of them had grown, matured, changed. 

Wonwoo had come to see all of their vulnerable pieces as well. 

Seungcheol, as did any of them, didn't talk about it, or, tend to think about it openly. It was something that had to stay in the past. 

Jeonghan came up the stairs from the kitchen.

"As you can't keep your mouth shut it's now a group date." Seungcheol deadpanned. 

"You'll have me wake up tomorrow to another break up, I fucking swear..." Jeonghan muttered, limping slightly into the drawing room. 

"Minghao and Junnie kung-fu-fucked him." Seungcheol explained to Mingyu in a whisper.

"Oh, Hao's here?" Mingyu's expression lit up.

"Yeah, all of you's are coming round." Seungcheol nodded. Mingyu looked at him for a few moments.

"You think you're being slightly too harsh on Han?" He asked softly-toned, tugging on the hem of Seungcheol's shirt as Seungcheol's attention half-strayed to the drawing room as Wonwoo's face nuzzled into the crook of Joshua's neck and Seungcheol heard the heavy breath of what was Joshua's laugh. 

"You never tell me what you did?" Jeonghan sat in one of the armchairs, the couch been hogged by Joshua, Minghao, Junhui, and Wonwoo with Minyu and Seungcheol still chattering amongst themselves by the doorway, tried to resume the conversation from earlier. 

"Filmmaker." Seungcheol, Minghao, Junhui, Mingyu, and Wonwoo deadpanned. Jeonghan blushed embarrassedly. 

Everyone stop interefereing, I'm not a little child, Joshua said. 

"Yeah, baobei, we know." Minghao said.

Everyone suddenly started cackling. 

You! Joshua laughed too, and, in a quick gesture, seized the bottom of Minghao's changsan and pulled it up so everyone saw his jocks briefly.

"Why are you wearing a dress, anyway?" Jeonghan asked.

"We were at a party." Junhui explained. 

"And Anglo clothes are not always that interesting." Minghao added.

"So you two were the only ones there like that?" Jeonghan raised an eyebrow.

"Don't be fucking stupid." Junhui and Minghao answered unanimously.

Joshua giggled. What's your job? He asked Jeonghan. 

Miraculously, Jeonghan understood. "I work in PR for "THE TODAY SHOW"."

Joshua grinned. That's a good job, and Joshua meant his words. Dami's breasts are definitely fake, right?

Minghao echoed Joshua's words for Jeonghan who laughed. 

"The last time I saw her she had them hoisted up so far in her blouse that I'm sure that they were interfering with her hearing." Jeonghan answered. A warm air came into the room, and, all of them began to chat comfortably, Mingyu getting a couple of pillows and propping himself up by the coffee table while Seungcheol went outside to have a cigarette. While Seungcheol was outside, Jihoon's Morris pulled up outside. Seungcheol's mouth fell open The small-statured man looked incredibly handsome, walking up the path towards him in a dark navy two-piece suit with his white collared shirt opened at the first few buttons and hands in his pockets. He had a large smile on his face, and, his hair was nicely tousled in a smooth style.

"Fucking hell, it's Fabio, the most beautifullest man in the world!" Seungcheol greeted Jihoon who laughed.

"Shut up, I had a date." Jihoon told him without bite.

"Who with?" Seungcheol asked. First he had heard about this.

"Someone very nice, short -" Jihoon began to describe her.

Seungcheol cackled.

"I'm not dating someone I have to stand on a box to snog." Jihoon shrugged off the response gracefully. "Her name is Adaline - her Mother used to teach in a British school and she liked the name so she called her daughter that - and, yes, I do wish I could have brought her home but said Mother makes Hitler look mildly bossy." Jihoon added. 

"You need a drink." Seungcheol decided.

"I need another one of her kisses." Jihoon seemed quite dreamy for a moment.

"Steady on." Seungcheol held up his hands. Jihoon flipped him the bird. "Ride it." Seungcheol instructed him.

Jihoon looked at him, a bizarre half-smile coming onto his face. Seungcheol rushed inside. Jihoon was in a state of shock, which, thankfully, meant that Seungcheol didn't get snotted. 

Seungcheol got into the safety of the drawing room where...everyone was going mental because Joshua had just blown a smoke...love-heart?

Either way, Jeonghan was letting his mouth off again.

"I must marry you immediately!" He pointed at Joshua, filming him on his phone

Better fuck me first, Joshua said. I'm not marrying someone who can't give me a multiple orgasm.

Jeonghan and Seungcheol didn't quite see Joshua's mouth go, but, as Minghao, Junhui, Wonwoo, Mingyu did, it was an utter riot. 

"Hey!" Jihoon announced, entering the room. They all looked at him.

"What the fuck?" Wonwoo remarked.

As the time ticked by, Jeonghan knew that this evening was hopeless with Joshua; he was going to have to get another one organized, and, almost immediately, if not immediately.

Within another half an hour, Chan, Seungkwan, Hansol, Seokmin, and Soonyoung arrived, and, the group was complete.

Hansol came with alcohol - "Inner hunch." He put it down to - and Soonyoung came with Chinese takeaway - "And Hao and Jun DIDN'T?!" Was Soonyoung's exclamation - and, not long before ten 'o' clock that evening, everyone had migrated into the sitting room downstairs to watch some rubbish on the telly except for Wonwoo who hadn't eaten anything, still feeling awful, and, apart from which, was absolutely buggered. Seungcheol said Wonwoo could sleep in his bed for a little while if he wanted to, and, Wonwoo had taken up the offer. 

"What are we watching?" Jeonghan asked.

"What was in the DVD player?" Seokmin sprouted.

"Last thing I was watching was Inspector Morse: The Deadly Slumber with Korean subtitles." Seungcheol said. "It was really good; I only got twenty minutes into it because I fell alseep in front of the telly."

All the boys laughed. "You're getting old." Chan told him.

"So are you." Seungcheol didn't let it slide easy. 

So, Inspector Morse it was. 

"Hansol-ah, hey." Hansol looked as Seokmin nudged him; Joshua had gone to sleep on the couch, his head laying on his shoulder, drooling slightly onto his collarbone.

Hansol nudged Joshua awake. "Don't move, you're messy." Hansol mimicked the drooling. 

Joshua froze. The last thing he wanted was for Jeonghan to notice.

"Oh, you're all wet." Seokmin definitely got everyone's attention by his choice of words, but, then, he quickly made amends. Joshua felt Jeonghan looked at his cheek. Joshua hurriedly wiped himself off with his sleeve. 

"Want to go home?" Seungcheol asked him. Joshua rented a apartment not too far away. 

I don't know, Joshua answered. 

"Spare room's done up if you like?" Seungcheol appealed to him. Joshua agreed to that.

As soon as Joshua left, Jeonghan couldn't pay attention to what was on the television anymore. He just wanted to see Joshua. Jeonghan slipped away, pretending to need the loo, and, he crept upstairs to the bedrooms; at the least, he just wanted to see what Joshua looked like when he slept. 

Jeonghan quickly found which of the five bedrooms Joshua was in by one of the doors been shut; Jeonghan cracked the door open to see inside, and, he found that Joshua was awake again, his eyes coming open at the sound of the door. Jeonghan was suddenly left in a situation where he wished that Joshua hadn't noticed the door opening. Joshua's clothes were folded at the bottom of the bed which meant he was sleeping in his underwear, and, Jeonghan wanted to hold that thought in mind.

Jeonghan gathered what remained of his lost brain and he went into Joshua's room; he laid down on the bottom of Joshua's bed and tipped his head to the side, looking up at him. "Filmmaker, huh?" Jeonghan whispered. "That's the last job I would have that you to have." Jeonghan smiled a little. "You're the loveliest thing I've ever seen, you know that, right?"

Joshua sat up in the bed, and, turned on the lamp on the bedside table. He pulled back the covers on the bed, and, leaning over, pulled at Jeonghan's wrist. Excited electricity jumped up in Jeonghan's veins as Joshua's hand wrapped around his wrist. It was the most devestating, the most intense feeling, that a man that looked like that was touching him. The shadows of the dark room but then the smouldering glow of the lamp caught on Joshua's fine-boned face and the curve of his dark eyes and thin body, making Jeonghan nearly tremble with a triumphant sense of euphoria. A constant consent breathed in Jeonghan's being, moving so he lay in bed with Joshua, beside him. 

"Can we start this over again?" Jeonghan asked. "Do you think that we can start this over again?"

Joshua nodded his head. Yes, I think so, he said.

"But, first, there's one thing right?" Jeonghan's eyes searched Joshua's face.

What? Joshua asked.

"I really want to kiss you." Jeonghan simply said. "I know that you probably -"

I don't mind kisses, Joshua spoke. I kiss people all the time. Sometimes you just need to because there's no other way for me to get things across. But, things like this, Joshua moved in closer to Jeonghan. This is when their special

Joshua ducked his head slightly, his lips brushing up over Jeonghan's, and, Jeonghan knew he made one of the most grounding decisions in his life.

He wanted to stay with Joshua Hong forever.


End file.
